This invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit)-incorporated memory card known as an IC card and, in particular, to a memory card equipped with an IC including a memory element, such as a ROM (read-only memory) or RAM (random-access memory), and a control element, such as a CPU (central processing unit).
An IC card has been recently developed which comprises a card body having an IC incorporated therein. This IC includes a memory element, such as a ROM or RAM, and a control element, such as a CPU. This type of IC includes a plurality of terminals for permitting the internal and external transfer of electric signals. The respective IC terminals are electrically connected to a plurality of electric signal-carrying members which possess contact terminals for electrical connection to a card information processing unit.
Since the contact terminals of this type of IC card are exposed on the surface of the card body, it is necessary to protect them from adverse environmental factors, such as contamination, dirt, static electricity, etc. Japanese Utility Model Disclosure (Kokai) No. 59-70262, for example discloses this type of an IC card having a protective cover which allows the respective contact terminals to be exposed when the IC card is in use and covers them when the card is not being used.
The aforementioned protective cover is sufficient to protect the contact terminals from contamination, dirt, and dust, but cannot protect them from static electricity. That is, this protective cover is usually of such a type that the insulation distance between the end of the cover and the respective contact terminals is insufficient. Therefore, even if the contact terminals are covered by the protective cover, there is a risk that when the user's hand touches that portion of the card body, for example, in the neighborhood of the protective cover, a discharge will occur at the contact terminal, through a clearance between the cover end and the card body, due to the static electricity on the user's body. This may cause breakdown of the IC within the IC card.